Kitty Pryde
Kitty Pryde alias Shadowcat ist eine Mutantin und Mitglied der X-Men. Geschichte Kitty entdeckt ihre Kräfte, als sie in ihrem Zimmer auf ihrem Bett gerade ein Buch liest, als sie plötzlich durch das Bett und durch den Boden in den Keller fällt. Dabei tut sie sich sehr weh. Ihre Eltern eilen schnell zu ihr, denn sie hatten den Lärm gehört. Erschrocken helfen sie Kitty und fragen was passiert ist. Kitty erzählt ihnen alles, am Ende ist für Kittys Eltern klar, dass sie vor den Menschen versteckt werden muss. Danach lassen sie Kitty nicht mehr aus dem Haus und suchen verzweifelt eine andere Lösung, doch Kitty findet mittlerweile heraus, wie sie ihre Kräfte benutzen kann, deshalb flüchtet sie eines Tages durch die Hauswand und sucht Hilfe. Für ein paar Tage eilt Kitty allein herum, als sie hört das ihre Schule eingestürzt ist, stürmt sie dort sofort hin und rettet ihre Mitschüler und Jean Grey aus den Trümmern. Danach holt Jean sofort Charles Xavier, beide können Kitty überzeugen mit zum Institut zu kommen. Damals war Kitty zwölf Jahre alt. X-Men 2 Als das Einsatzkommando das Institut stürmt, flüchtet Kitty durch die Wände. Einmal läuft sie durch einen Soldaten, der sich kurz darauf deshalb total erschreckt. Später hilft sie den Lehrern alle Schüler in Sicherheit zu bringen. Als Wolverine, Storm und die anderen wieder zurückkehren, erfährt Kitty das Jean Grey während des Einsatzes verstorben ist, als sie dies erfährt verschwindet Kitty traurig durch die Wand. Später sollen Rogue und Iceman nach ihr suchen. Schließlich finden sie sie in einem Zimmer. Rogue und Iceman erzählen ihr genauer vom Einsatz und dem Tod von Jean. Danach nimmt sich Kitty vor, über den Tod von Jean weg zu sehen und ein Mitglied der X-Men zu werden. (Diese Szene wurde aus dem Film herausgeschnitten) X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand Während der simulierten Trainingszeiten freundet sich Kitty mit Bobby, Colossus und Rogue an. Meistens sind Bobby und Kitty gemeinsam unterwegs. In einer simulierten Trainingszeit rettet Kitty Bobby, um Kitty zu beeindrucken lässt Bobby eine Rakete auf ihn zu fliegen und lässt Eis aus seiner Hand schießen, durch das Eis fällt die Rakete zu Boden. Bobby dreht sich zu Kitty um und lächelt sie an, doch er bemerkt nicht das eine Rakete auf ihn zu geflogen kommt. Schnell umarmt Kitty ihn und lässt die Rakete durch sie durch fliegen. Danach bedankt sich Bobby bei Kitty und beide schauen sich himmlisch an. Als Kitty bei der Trauerfeier von Charles Xavier weint, bemerken es Bobby und Colussus. Beide halten ihre Hand fest. Nach der Trauerfeier weint Kitty in ihrem Zimmer, als Bobby kommt, erzählt Kitty ihm alles. Dass sie traurig ist wegen Charles Tod und dass sie Heimweh hat und den Schnee von Zuhause vermisst. Um Kitty aufzumuntern geht Bobby mit Kitty nach draußen und Bobby macht den großen Brunnen zu einer großen Eisfläche (Eisbahn). Danach holen die beiden ihre Schlittschuhe und fahren gemeinsam Schlittschuhe auf dem Eis, als Bobby und Kitty Händchen halten, fällt Kitty fast hin, aber Bobby kann sie noch auffangen. Danach unterhalten sich die beiden ein wenig und Kitty bedankt sich für das Schlittschuhfahren. Als Magnetos Bruderschaft den Jungen töten will, der die Kräfte von Mutanten unterdrücken kann kämpft Kitty an der Seite der X-Men. Später versucht Kitty Jungernnaut aufzuhalten den Jungen zu töten, springt Kitty und zieht ihn in den Boden, als Kitty aus dem hoch kommt, nennt Jungernnaut sie “Miststück“. Daraufhin antwortet Kitty nicht, sondern rennt durch die Wände. Da Jungernnaut sehr stark ist kann er sich aus dem Boden befreien und verfolgt Kitty durch die Wände, in dem er sie zerstört, als Kitty einmal einen anderen Gang weiter rennt, um den Jungen zu finden, rennt Jungernnaut weiter gerade aus. Etwas später findet Kitty den Jungen und möchte mit ihm durch die Wand flüchten, doch sie kommen nicht durch, weil der Junge Kittys Kräfte unterdrückt, als Jungernnaut wieder kommt will er Kitty und den Jungen töten und rennt direkt auf sie zu, aber Kitty und der Jungen rennen zu Seite und Jungernnaut rennt gegen die Wand stirbt wahrscheinlich. Danach flüchtet Kitty mit dem Jungen. Als Jean Grey die ganze Insel zerstört, wartet Bobby verzweifelt auf Kitty, als Kitty kommt helfen beide dem Jungen und rennen schließlich Hand in Hand weg wie alle anderen. Am Ende des Films steht Kitty an den Gräbern von Jean Grey, Scott Summers und Charles Xavier. Danach kommt Storm die Kitty in den Arm nimmt und Bobby der ihre Hand hält. X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Mittlerweile führt Kitty mit Bobby eine Beziehung. Sie hat ihre erweiterte Kraft entdeckt, nämlich das Bewusstsein anderer in die Vergangenheit zu schicken. Als die Sentinels die X-Men angreifen, kämpft Kitty wieder an der Seite der X-Men. Warprath flieht mit Kitty durch die Wände. Kitty sieht wie Bobby mit den Sentinels kämpft, beide schauen sich an. Kitty schickt Warpraths Bewusstsein in die Vergangenheit, um sie vor dem Angriff zu warnen, noch bevor er beginnt. Später kommt ein Senitinel um beide zu töten, doch Warprath kann den Angriff noch rechtzeitig verhindern. Als Wolverines Bewusstsein fünfzig Jahre in die Vergangenheit geschickt wird, muss Kitty sich anstrengen, weil sie sonst nur Menschen ein paar Wochen höchstens in die Vergangenheit schickt. Später jedoch entgleitet ihr fast Wolverine und er verletzt sie unabsichtlich. Sie ist zu schwer verletzt um weiter zu machen. Bobby möchte Logan aufwecken, Charles warnt ihn jedoch, dass es noch zu früh sei. Um Kitty zu entlasten machen sich Professor X, Magneto und Bobby auf die Suche nach Rouge, damit sie Kitty´s Kräfte übernimmt. Als Charles Xavier, Magneto und Rogue wieder zurück kommen, fragt Kitty wo Bobby wäre. Rogue erzählt Kitty, dass Bobby nicht überlebt hat. Kitty fängt an zu weinen. Rogue geht zu ihr und fasst sie an und übernimmt Kittys Kräfte. Am Ende des Films sieht Wolverine wie Kitty mit Colossus ein Referat in einer Klasse hält. Kurz lächelt sie Wolverine zu. Superkräfte * Intangibilität: Shadowcat besitzt die Fähigkeit, jedwede Materie, mit dem was als "Phasing" bekannt ist, zu durchlaufen, indem sie ihre Atome durch die Räume zwischen den Atomen des Gegenstandes, durch den sie sich bewegt, passiert. Auf diese Weise können sie und das Objekt vorübergehend verschmelzen, ohne zu interagieren, und beide bleiben während des Prozesses unversehrt. Sie wird damit zu allen Absichten und Zwecke, immateriell. Wenn sie also angegriffen wird, kann sie sich in einen "Phasing" -Zustand begeben, um einer drohenden Gefahr zu entgehen, welche sie harmlos durchdringt. * Chronoskimming: Irgendwann nach der Beherrschung ihrer Kräfte entwickelte Shadowcat die Fähigkeit, ihr Bewusstsein von ihrem Körper zu trennen und es in ihr jüngeres Selbst zu schicken. Alternativ kann sie diese Fähigkeit auch bei einer anderen Person nutzen. Jegliche zeitliche Änderung wird erst wirksam, wenn die Verbindung abgetrennt wird, woraufhin das Bewusstsein des Ziels zu demselben Zeitpunkt zurückkehrt, zu dem die Reise stattgefunden hat. Nur das Ziel wird sich an die ursprünglichen Ereignisse der Zeit erinnern, jedoch an keine persönliche Erinnerungen an die veränderte Zeitleiste. Trivia *Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde hatte ihren ersten Auftritt im Comic Uncanny X-Men #129 im Januar 1980 und wurde von John Byrne und Chris Claremont erschaffen. Anfangs hatte sie den Superheldennamen Sprite, wechselte dann kurzzeitig zu Ariel und wurde danach Shadowcat genannt. Zuletzt hat sie die Identität von Star-Lord angenommen, als sie sich den Guardians of the Galaxy anschloss und ihren Verlobten im Team ersetzte. *In der Comicvorlage zu X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit schickt sie ihr eigenes Bewusstsein in die Vergangenheit und nicht Wolverines. *Obwohl Shadowcat in den Comics ihr meistbenutzter Codename ist, wird sie in den Filmen nie so genannt. *Sie wurde von insgesamt 3 Schauspielerinnen dargestellt. Bilder Während der Träningsmission.jpg|X-Men Simulation|link=X-Men X-Men Simulation.jpg|Kitty, Bobby und Ororo Munroe|link=Iceman Shadowcat und Storm.jpg|Storm und Shadowcat|link=Storm X-Men Zukunft ist Vergangenheit Iceman & Shadowcat Poster.jpg Shadowcat.jpg Kitty Zukunftz.png en:Shadowcat es:Katherine Pryde (Tierra-616) nl:Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:X-Men Mitglied Kategorie:Charakter (X-Men) Kategorie:X-Men 2 Kategorie:X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand Kategorie:X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit